nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Gateway To Hell; Agartha
''Agartha is the first ever fictional map created by Panic!AtTheFallOutBoy for the next installment of Treyarch's Zombies mode.'' Achievements... *"Hellfire Greetings"- 5G/Bronze: Congratulations, you've entered Hell without burning yourself, I'm sure that says a lot about why you're here. *''"Repent Your Sins Children"- 10G/Bronze: ''The Shrine will not forgive your wrongs. *''"Be Gone Devil's Angels"- 30G/Silver: ''In Agartha, survive a whole round in the Throne Room. *"The Easy Way In"- 5G/Bronze: In Agartha, do something bad. *''"One Way Across"-15G/Bronze: ''In Agartha, the bridge may be broken, but hope is not lost. *''"Soul Reaper"-10G/Bronze: ''In Agartha, capture the souls of 10 Zombies at once. *''"Soulful Discoveries"-15G/Bronze: ''In Agartha, utilize a Zombies' soul to unlock something. *"The Mad Man's Will"-75G/Gold: In Agartha, allow yourselves into eternity and insanity. *''"''Stairway To Heaven"-100G/Gold: The Mad Man will never win. Opening Cutscene... A slow opening shot of the massive rift in Buried... gunshots are heard, Zombies groan* The scene changes to the 4 characters fending off yellow eyed, ferocious Zombies, in a red- tinted hellish toned Buried. Marlton with his trusty DSR, Misty with a Remington, Samuel with an Executioner and Russman with a Five Seven dual weild* Maxis: ''The end, it begins, mwahahahaha! You will not survive! Zombies slowly swarm the four, followed by a close up of Stuhlinger, with an angered expression* ''Samuel: ''You traitor! We did all of this work for you, and you don't repay us!? Marlton shoots a zombie's head off and turns to Stuh* ''Marlton: ''Do you not see Stuhlinger?! We were nothing more than pawns to this mad man's plans!! Misty punches a Zombie with Galvaknuckles* ''Misty: We're not gonna be able to fend them off forever! Zombies close in, before the screen changes it's tone to a dark green color, and the Zombies suddenly stop still, not moving at all* Marlton: ''Huh? ''Samuel: ''What the? They're... they've stopped! All four stop shooting and look around at the Zombies, standing completely still* ''Misty: ''Why is everything suddenly so dark? It's givin' me the creeps... Russman collapses to the floor with a mild groan* ''Samuel: ''Russman! What's going on?! I... uh... Samuel collapses too* ''Misty: ''Oh God! Are they dead?! What the heck! Hey! Evil guy! what the he-... Misty follows the fate of the other two* ''Marlton: ''Misty!!! Noooo.......... Marlton also falls and then their bodies begin to glow a strong purple glow* The screen turns then to a shot of the world torn apart, looking worse than ever now that Maxis has taken over, but then... a large purple flash appears in Tibet* With a purple flash the new crew are dropped into a dilapidated temple with a loud thud and several groans* ''All Four: Ow!'' ''Ouch! Oof! Yawch! (Guess who says what ;) PatFOB) The shot changes to the viewpoint of the characters, and they see a pair of feet... and slowly look up, to find a familiar German Nazi* ''Richtofen: ''Ah you must be the little devils that didn't listen to what I say! YOU FOOLS. Maxis is now in complete control and we are all doomed! However, all hope is not lost! Samuel looks up dazed and hurt* ''Samuel: ''Wha... you! The voice in my head! ''Richtofen: ''Ah yes, Mr. Stuhlinger, I am indeed the one that has been TRYING to guide you to stop Maxis, but... that is not important. ''Russman: ''Then what is? Mr German Man, what do we do now? ''Misty: ''Yeah, German dude, where are we too?! Screen turns to Marlton knelt down observing ancient writing on a collapsed wall stroking his chin* ''Marlton: ''Hmmm... judging by the structure of this wall... it appears that we are in a Tibetan temple! ''Richtofen: ''Very good! You must be the nerd of the group. Indeed, you are in Tibet, in the Himilayas, I brought you here, now that I'm back in my own body, *screen turns to flashback of the events that occured in Richtofen taking back his body from Samantha on Moon* I got rid of that little brat Samantha *Richtofen deactivates the MPD*, and made my way here *Richtofen leaves the other three, using the Teleporter, which has been tinkered with, to a mainframe in a large Tibetan temple*, and managed to link the mainframe to your physical form by tracing them through the rift. *Shows the supermassive rift glowing purple and four teleport trails flash out of it* And now, we are here. Marlton turns to Richtofen while the others take in what he had just said* ''Marlton: ''So... what is your reasoning behind bringing us here? Why here and why now? ''Richtofen: ''I need you to do something for me. ''Stuhlinger: ''And what is that then, German guy?! Richtofen gestures towards a huge, Pack-A-Punch camo-esque Archway, with a red portal in it* ''Misty: ''What the hell is that?! ''Richtofen: ''That, is the gateway to Hell itself, Agartha! And you need to go in there, otherwise you cannot stop Maxis! I will be able to communicate to you through the gate, and this time, you must do EVERYTHING, THAT I SAY. The four stand up slowly and are tinted red by the glow of the massive gate* ''Marlton: ''Very well, if we don't, you'll just kill us yourself, won't you? ''Richtofen: ''Oh you are the clever one... ''Stuhlinger: ''If we do this, do you promise, that this insanity that we are being put through, will end? ''Richtofen: ''Yes, I promise... *untrustworthy tone* ''Stuhlinger: ''Then let's do this! The four cock their guns and prepare to, but do not enter the gate* --Cutscene end. '' ''